fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 3: Truth always hurts
HEY enjoy it and remember most of it isn't mine!! Chapter 3: Truth Always Hurts Crushing back into the present I opened my eyes and my heart fluttered. I have to get out now! Standing up I ran to the door and opened it. There stood two men on each side with weapons . "Ma'm please step back inside the room." One said and they both turned to face me, but their weapons were thankfully pointed downwards. Think fast Alaynna think fast!! "But I have to use the bathroom. Really bad!!" Taking it further I placed on foot in front of the other and shook that leg. "Please!!" They sighed, and nodded. One of them gestured me to follow them so I did and found the bathroom. "Thanks, I might take awhile. Never eat chili dogs without paying for it!!" A look of disgust flashed across his face and I smiled brightly then went inside. "Alright now what?" I muttered to myself and looked around. Finally I noticed that the last stall had a vent above it. Running into the stall I locked it and looked around for something to untwist the bolts. Digging in my bag I found a pair of scissors (I was doing a project on the bus and left them in there). Standing ontop of the toliet I worked the bolts out. The guy knocked on the door and I froze. "Hurry up." "Coming!!" I let out a happy sigh, and knew the guy wouldn't ask again. Typical, guys never expect girls to act nasty and when they do they guys run. Taking out the last bolt I threw them into the toliet and placed the vent thingie behind the toliet. Stepping ontop of the toliet I pulled myself up and started to crawl. Remembering where the soldier led me I backtracked and soon was crawling above the other soldier. The space was small and I was beginning to feel claustrophobic so I inched by quickly. Knowing my time limit was ending and the soliders probably began to realize that I had escaped. As soon as I saw I was above a deserted hallway I kicked it open and jumped down. Looking around I saw the sign for steps. Bingo. I'll reach the ground level, and then find a leaving a car. Running up the steps I heard a siren. Shit!! They finally caught on. I heard people running around most likely looking for me. Stepping back into the hallway I knew I had mere seconds before I would be seen. Jumping back into the vent I hoped no one would look up. When the soldiers passed I jumped back down and ran back up the steps. Almost there! My legs began to grow tired but I kept running up the winding steps. Finally I peered into the ground floor from the door I was behind. Slidding into the room I hid behind a desk when I saw a group of soldiers pass. Running from box to desk I finally was near the opening. There I saw the open desert. Here goes nothing I thought as I ran into the opening. "THERE SHE IS!!!" Someone shouted behind me but I was to far ahead, and climbed the fence. Thinking way to much deja-vu for my liking. As I ran they all barked out orders. Outside the area I ran but I heard the thing I was dreading. Cars and motorcycles surrounded me. I saw the yellow Camaro, the black Topkick, red and blue truck, Hummer H2, and a silver corvette. DAMNIT!! Stopping I waited and saw them all transform into their robotic forms. "Alyanna Faye Witwicky." The red and blue robot asked and I glared at them. "It's Jensen."